


Heart’s Day

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [90]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Chocolate, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s Cedric’s first Hearts Day with Baileywick
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Heart’s Day

He stayed in the kitchens long after everyone else had retired for the night. Tomorrow was a big day for the cooking staff and he had sent them home early to allow them more time to rest. There was no need to keep them on-call when the last bit of work was his own.

He set to work on his own project after cleaning everything up. Baileywick washed a bowl of raspberries. When he was finished he inspected each berry, choosing the ones that were whole and large enough for what he needed them for. The rest he would put back and leave to be used for breakfast. Several bars of milk chocolate were placed in a pot and set aside. A block of caramel was then placed into another pot and set over a flame to start melting.

The royal steward hummed to himself as he waited for the caramel to melt. He had finished with most of the steps once the preparation and cooking were finished. Packaging was made and wrapping paper had been purchased from the village earlier in the day. The ribbon he had made himself when he had some free time.

He used a wooden spoon to stir the caramel around, watching as the block soon became one smooth mixture. Once the caramel was at the right consistency he took the pot off of the fire and picked up a piping bag. The caramel he poured into the piping bag, adjusting his grip on the bag once finished.

Each raspberry was filled with some of the now soft caramel. Baileywick worked at a smooth pace, setting down each completed one on a tray in a neat line. He nodded in approval as he found that he had the exact amount needed, disposing of the now empty piping bag.

He set to work cleaning the pot used for the caramel while setting the pot of chocolate over the fire next. The idea of struggling with dried caramel tomorrow was not something he enjoyed. He hung the pot up to dry when finished and set his attention to the chocolate. Some cream was added to the pot. Baileywick stirred the mixture around and smiled as he lowered the fire.

He spread out some wax paper on the counter beside himself. Then he picked up a metal wire dipping scoop and he set to work. Carefully the raspberries were dipped into the chocolate. He rolled them around, careful to make sure they were evenly coated. Each finished raspberry was placed on the wax paper and left to dry.

Baileywick cleaned up while waiting for the chocolate to harden around the raspberries. The tools were washed and dried with a towel, put back where he had gotten them from. The pots were hung up and left to dry. The kitchen was left spotless and he hummed to himself. Clean rooms always made the older man feel much more comfortable than messy ones.

He inspected the finished treats by hand. Once they had all passed his test, he opened the small box he had made earlier. He stacked them up inside, forming a small pyramid with them all. The box was closed and he wrapped it with the sparkling paper before ending it with a bow. He held the gift up to admire it in the candlelight and he smiled to himself. 

Perfect.

He picked up the candle and left the kitchen, heading to bed for the night.

***

Something heavy straddling his middle woke Baileywick up in the morning. He groaned, keeping his eyes closed as he raised a hand and lightly smacked Cedric’s chest. “Off,” he murmured.

“Why would I do that?” Cedric innocently asked.

“M’back…” he warned. He heard the royal sorcerer mutter something under his breath and he sighed as some of the pain in his back lessened. “Better,” he said.

“It’s Heart’s Day!” Cedric announced.

“Oh?”

“Yes!”

Baileywick opened an eye and looked up at the smiling younger man. “Heart’s Day...what does that have to do with us?” he asked. He laughed when Cedric pouted, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. “You’re like a child on Wassailia morning!” he said.

“I’ve never had a reason to celebrate Heart’s Day before,” Cedric said. He giggled as he slipped off of Baileywick, digging around for something under their bed. “Here we are! My first proper True Feelings gift!” he proudly announced.

An oddly lumpy looking gift bag was pressed into his hands. He raised an eyebrow as he pushed himself into a sitting up position. “Oh?”

Cedric shrugged and blushed, “mummy and I would exchange Friendship gifts.”

He pulled on the side of the ribbon, opening the bag in his hand. He smiled at the awkwardly baked cookies inside. For the most part he could tell that they were supposed to be shaped like hearts, a few however...needed one to really use their imagination to see it. Each cookie had been dipped in chocolate and decorated with pink and white sprinkles. “You made these?” he asked.

“I did,” Cedric said with a proud nod of his head. He smiled and bent down when Baileywick reached up, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

“I made you something too,” the older man said.

“You did?”

“Go and look in the drawer over there.” He watched as Cedric moved to obey, idly nibbling on one of the cookies. He was a little surprised that they weren’t as overly burnt as they looked. He smiled at the excited look on the other’s face. “Just like a child on Wassailia morning,” he said with a shake of his head.

Cedric opened the box and looked down at the sweets inside with wide eyes. Only Baileywick would find a way to immaculately stack chocolate covered berries! “Oh! You made these?”

“That’s generally the point of gift giving on Heart’s Day,” he said. He laughed as he was hugged, patting Cedric on the back. “I love you, dear. Happy Heart’s Day.”

“Happy Heart’s Day,” Cedric cooed, nuzzling against his cheek. “I love you, Baileywick.”


End file.
